


"So when's our date?"

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr post: "HA so these guys in the library were joking around and one is like "So when's our date?" and they started discussing when and where and what. Then they pulled apart and just kind of stopped a second and the other was like "...you really gonna take me on a date?" and the first guy is like, "Uh... yeah, man I'll take you on a date." ANSWER THE SECOND GUY SEEMED SO EXCITED I THINK I JUST WITNESSED THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So when's our date?"

michael clifford and luke hemmings sat against the couch in the school library. 

"when's our date?" luke jokingly asks, mocking the couple at the table near them.

"oh, it's this saturday, of course." michael replies with a giggle.

"where are we going?" luke asks.

"a movie. i'll show up to your house with a beautiful bouquet of roses, and take you to see the most romantic movie they have."

"then, we'll get dinner?" luke asks. michael nods his head quickly. 

"of course. i'll take you out to a beautiful dinner." 

"no, no. i'll surprise you to a candle lit picnic near that lake you love." luke replies.

"oh, and it'll be so romantic, i'll start to cry." mikey says.

"then, i'll play music. and we'll slow dance by the water." 

"it'll be late, and we'll realise we're late for curfew. but, we won't want to go home." michael tells him.

"and i'll wonder if you're gonna kiss me. you haven't yet, so i'm nervous you aren't going to." luke says.

"i'm waiting for the right moment, and i don't know if you want me to. i wish you would make the first move." luke nods with a grin.

"then, we get in the car because, even though we don't want to, we have to go home. you drive me home, and you hold my hand the entire time." luke continues. 

"you think you're leaving without a kiss. i walk you up to your steps. you tell me you had a good time, and i say so did i, and then, finally, i kiss you." michael finishes. luke smiles brightly.

the two boys hug. its hard and it lasts a while. it's the two of them finding comfort in each other's arms. they hold on for a long time, probably too long. slowly, they pull apart.

"...you really gonna take me on a date?" michael asks shyly. luke blushes.

"uh... yeah, man i'll take you on a date." luke says. michael smiles brightly, and lets out an excited giggle.

"okay. saturday?" he asks.

"of course." luke replies


End file.
